Icy Blue Eyes
by LittleHogwartsGirl
Summary: Since I really like the pairing Rose/Scorpius, I decided to write them a one-shot. Now two interconnected one-shots that can be read separately. Considered complete, but might be added to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first HP fanfic. So be nice when you review. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Or places. Basically only the plot is mine. Kay?**

Rose Weasley flipped her hair with a smile as she boarded the Hogwarts Express for her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she searched for an empty compartment - or better, the compartment housing her cousins - she allowed her thoughts to drift off, finding herself thinking about a certain blonde guy in her year.

_Rose, you are such an idiot_, she chided herself, _it's not like you _like_ him or anything..._

She immediately realized that thinking about this guy and then telling herself off about liking him was probably more idiotic than thinking of him in the first place.

_Okay, so maybe I like him, but anyway, he doesn't like me. If he did he would have made a move now, wouldn't he? We've known each other for two yea-_

Her thoughts stopped as she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I -" She paused, realizing she was looking at the very same blonde that occupied her thoughts.

"Rose", Scorpius Malfoy said in a soft voice. "Did I hurt you?"

Rose looked up into Scorpius' face, feeling dizzy as she looked into his icy blue eyes for a brief moment.

"Er, yeah, Scorpius, I'm fine..." she mumbled. _I'm just suffering from heartache, nothing serious..._

"So..." Scorpius said, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah..." said Rose, looking at him and backing away a few steps to maybe avoid becoming giddy at the sight of his face so near her own.

"How was your summer?" asked the gorgeous blonde.

"Fine, you?" Rose thought she made a rather nice not-shaky voice.

"Great."

"I should probably find a compartment..." said Rose as means of getting away, but destiny was apparently not of the same opinion.

"I know where Al and the others are", said Scorpius with a dizzying smile. "Come with me, we'll sit with them. Unless you want us to find our own compartment?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ Rose thought, her head buzzing like a flock of bees. _Does he want us to sit together, just the two of us? Or was it just a joke? What should I sa-_

Once again destiny interrupted Rose's stream of thoughts as a flock of tiny first years rushed by and forced Rose and Scorpius to press against the wall.

"Quick, let's just sit here", Scorpius said, holding open a compartment door and deciding for Rose.

"Sure", Rose said, hurrying past him so he wouldn't see her face, which was a bright tomato red. She sat down and hid her face behind her hair.

"So", said Scorpius, sitting down beside her, so that Rose was all too aware of his side brushing gently against hers. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something..."

_Oh no, I knew it!_ thought Rose furiously. _He's in love with Donna!_ Donna was Rose's best friend, a stunningly attractive darkhaired third year. _What do I do, what do I do..._

"You know, I'm a Malfoy..." Scorpius started hesitantly.

"I kind of figured that one out", Rose said and even smiled, despite the fact that her heart was beating like crazy.

"And you're a Weasley..." Scorpius' words were loud and echoing in Rose's head.

"Yeah, so?" she said, screaming, or so she felt.

"So... You know, Rose, our fathers don't really like each other..." said Scorpius.

_Why can't he just spit it out? _Rose thought furiously. _What's our dads got to do with him liking Donna, anyway?_

"And it might become a bit awkward..." Scorpius said, twisting to face Rose. His blue eyes pierced her brain like ice daggers, holding her in place, and she suddenly felt his hand against hers.

"What might?" Rose said breathlessly, feeling slightly dizzy.

Then his lips gently touched hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: On the suggestion of **_**LoveTheNight **_**(thanks for the idea, I owe you!), I decided to write this. Stupid plot bunny, I was **_**watching a movie**_**! Couldn't you have waited another hour before kicking my writing side into gear?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Rose, I do not own Scorpius, I do not own Quidditch. I do not even own Nikki Heart – she's my friend's character and all credit for that awesome character goes to her. I do own Donna, though.**

Watching from the ground, there really was not much to see. A speck in blue robes, red hair flying, weaving in and out of intricate patterns made up of six other specks in equally blue robes. All of the specks were in fact Quidditch players, and the game was just about to start. On the other half of the oval pitch, the team clad in green were circling around each other in a pattern that resembled a slithering snake sliding through the air.

When the judge finally threw the Quaffle into the air, an immediate struggle began. Rose Weasley, however, was soaring high above the fight, eyes locked with the Seeker of the Slytherin team. Dragging herself away from the staring duel – she never liked the girl much anyway, it was just fun to stare – Rose started looking around for the Snitch and at the same time kept tabs on the score board.

Several minutes later, Rose was beginning to become quite desperate when it came to catching the Snitch. The Slytherin team was winning hands down – the score was a meek 20 for Ravenclaw and Slytherin were in the lead with a whopping 110. Rose had never seen anyone score that many goals in such a short amount of time.

A golden flash caught her eye and she whipped her broom around to give chase, but a big black Bludger zoomed through the air in front of her and forced her to stop her momentum. Below, the Slytherin Beater Nikki Heart smiled hugely at Rose and swung her bat through the air.

"I'll get it next time!" Rose roared at the smirking fifth-grader. Really, Nikki was quite nice as a person, but she was also a great Quidditch player.

A Chaser on the Ravenclaw team, Rose's best friend Donna, scored a goal and the crowd cheered along with Rose. Then another flash of gold caught Rose's eye by the foot of one of the goal posts and she accelerated towards it, diving down through a cluster of other players with the Slytherin Seeker on her tail.

_Woosh!_

A Bludger flew through the air right in front of her and she involuntarily jerked back, allowing the Seeker dressed in green to zoom past her toward the Snitch. Rose gained speed again, nearly catching up to the other girl. The Slytherin was riding a Nimbus 2000, but Rose had a brand new Firebolt which was quite a bit faster. When Rose was close enough to see both the girl's face and the little golden ball hovering just a few yards in front of her, something hit her head and the world went black.

_"Bloody hell, she must have hit her head pretty hard."_

_"Well, that Heart girl is a killer with a bat. Literally."_

The voices seemed dull and far away in Rose's mind, and then closer voices tuned in.

_"Rose! By Merlin, is she all right? Let me through, Professor, please!"_

Another voice, distinctly male, was added to the first female one.

_"If she's not absolutely fine after this, Heart, I will personally make you pay for it! I mean it, if there's a single scratch left on her, I will come after you with a bat just like the one you are holding." _The words were smooth and dangerous.

Fighting to emerge from the haze surrounding her, Rose opened her eyes. Immediately, there was an explosion of sound around her.

"Rose!" Donna cried, still wearing her Ravenclaw team robes, and tried to push Professor McGonagall out of the way to reach her best friend.

"Are you all right?" Scorpius Malfoy, whom Rose had been going out with since the school year started, asked without pushing. His eyes, blue to the point of nearly being gray, flickered to Nikki Heart, who was standing with her bat in one hand and her broom in the other. She smiled at Rose in an apologetic fashion and Rose figured that Nikki must have been the one to hit her with the Bludger.

"We lost, didn't we?" Rose said, dismally, and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Donna and Scorpius rushed forward, as if expecting her to faint again, but Rose managed to stay upright.

"I am afraid so", Scorpius said with a smile and pressed a kiss to Rose's hair. "But don't worry, you'll win the next game and then we'll be soaring towards the Quidditch cup again!

"Come on, Rose, let's get you up to Madam Pomfrey", said Donna and helped Rose to stand up.

Like a strange creature with six legs, two arms, three heads and a broomstick Scorpius, Rose and Donna made their way to the castle.

Later that night, in the common room, Scorpius was still hanging over Rose like an overprotective panther.

"Really, Scorp", she told him and leaned back on the couch, "you don't need to protect me all the time. It was a single Bludger to the posterior of the skull, there was no blunt force trauma and I only got a light concussion, which madam Pomfrey fixed up in a jiffy. I'm fine."

"I know", said Scorpius and put his head on her shoulder. "You just gave me quite a fright, you know, falling off your broom like that. I thought you were hurt!"

Rose smirked at him. "My father's a war hero, remember? It's sort of in my blood to be a fighter."

"Yes, because my father had nothing to do with the war at all", was Scorpius' ironic reply, though it was delivered with a smile. "I'll stop being protective tomorrow, Rosie. Today, you're stuck with me until you go to bed."

Shifting her stance, Rose leaned against Scorpius. "I'm fine with being stuck."

He smiled and pulled her up to kiss her gently, pulling away quickly to instead put his arms around her and kiss her forehead. The common room was quite silent.

"Scorp?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Rosie."

**A/N: All right, how was that? I know the story is a little badly delivered and the ending ridiculously fluffy, but that's just the way it turned out. Like? Review! :D**


End file.
